


【赫海】偷穿男朋友衣服

by devilqian



Series: 停车场 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilqian/pseuds/devilqian
Summary: 速度七十迈，心情是自由自在其实跟衣服没有什么关系嗑就对了
Series: 停车场 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429912
Kudos: 12





	【赫海】偷穿男朋友衣服

“东海啊，你在哪呢？”李赫宰刚醒来就发现李东海没有睡在自己身边，于是揉着乱糟糟的头发，光着膀子走出卧室找李东海。

在晨光中，李东海穿着一件白色衬衫站在厨房料理台前，正在打着果汁。阳光透过落地窗照在李东海身上，李东海整个人都像是在发光。略显宽大的衣服罩在李东海身上--那是昨晚李赫宰穿过的衬衫。衬衫的领口遮不住东海的锁骨，细腻的皮肤就这样，偷偷的呈现在阳光下。

在李赫宰眼里，东海好似仙子，好像马上就要飞升而去不见踪影。突然一阵恐慌袭来。李赫宰快步冲进厨房，从背后抱住李东海。手臂紧紧的环着东海的腰，像是确定着什么一样，不停的呢喃：东海…东海…

李东海被突然出现的人吓了一跳，眼睛睁的圆圆的，看到了李赫宰略显狼狈的表情。“赫？怎么了？”李赫宰此时不敢抬头看他的东海，生怕他的东海就此消失。如果东海是假的，与东海的爱情是假的，两人在一起的日子是假的，李赫宰一定会疯掉的。“东海啊，你会一直在我身边吧？”

李东海感受到了他的不安，用极其坚定的语气回答：既然我们说好在一起了，永远都不会放开你的！李赫宰抱着东海，直到东海的果汁都打好了也不舍的放开。就这样紧紧搂着东海的腰，亦步亦趋的跟着他，看他切水果，切蔬菜，洗杯子，一切都美好的不得了。

李赫宰打量着李东海的一切，终于发现东海身上除了罩着他的衬衫，只穿了内裤。李东海的腿，就那样从衬衫的下摆露出来，黑色的内裤随着风的吹动和动作的起伏若隐若现。李赫宰不禁咽了咽口水。  
“东海啊…怎么穿这个就起床了？你不冷吗？”  
李东海喝着果汁用奇怪的眼神看着李赫宰，反问道：“你才冷不冷？我好歹还披了件衣服，你可是光着（上半身）呢。”  
李赫宰的心思一下子就飘远了：你这是暗示我呢？还是暗示我呢？

东海一边喝着果汁一边翻看手机。果汁的泡沫沾到了嘴唇上，东海极其自然的伸出舌头舔了舔。完全没看到搂着他的人眼神暗了暗。  
李赫宰看着怀里人清纯到极致，却又勾人不自知，欲火一下子就开始熊熊燃烧。

李赫宰哑着嗓子说：“东海啊，我也要！”  
“哦！给你啊！”东海举起杯子，喝了一口然后把杯子伸到李赫宰嘴边。  
“可是…还是海海喝的比较美味的样子。”  
说着，手扶着李东海的脖子，吻住了李东海的嘴。用舌尖撬开李东海的唇，与李东海争夺他的果汁。

事实证明，食物就算吃到嘴里也不见得是安全的…  
东海口中的果汁全部被瓜分，李赫宰也没有放开他，修长的手指依旧扣着他的下颌骨，扭着东海的头，方便他歪着头亲吻。果汁的清香渐渐消散，属于李东海的味道渐渐浓郁了起来。李赫宰吸吮着李东海的舌头，轻轻含住，牙齿细细研磨，舌尖极力邀请东海与他共舞。李赫宰仿佛在品尝一块滑嫩的布丁。他们的体温也随着这个黏腻的吻渐渐升高。

果汁大部分被李赫宰夺走了，剩下的小部分顺着东海的脖子蜿蜒而下，将衬衫浸湿了一块。  
“海海，别浪费…”说着，李赫宰一转身，与东海面对面，还没等东海反应过来，吻就已经落在了东海的脖子上，顺着果汁流淌的方向，一路向下。  
东海终于从迷蒙中唤回了一点意识，手攀住了李赫宰的脖子。“赫，不行啊，大早上的……”  
动了情的男人不是这么容易就能停下的，尤其是在早上这样敏感的时段。

李赫宰不理会东海的欲拒还迎，仿佛不满李东海的拒绝一般，在东海的锁骨狠狠吸了一口，一个鲜红的印记便烙在了锁骨上，仿佛鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
脖子和锁骨是东海的敏感带，这就是为什么东海不喜欢别人碰他的衣领，就算是帮他整理衣服也不行。  
可是现在，脆弱敏感的脖颈就这样被李赫宰用力亲吻，丝毫不给东海拒绝的机会。东海也只能跟着李赫宰沉沦。

“啊…赫……别，别在这…窗……”  
“海海啊，你还有力气管这些有的没的？看来是我不够努力了！”说着，李赫宰一把把东海按在料理台上。冰凉的大理石台面贴上李东海光溜溜的大腿，饶是李东海是的男人也不禁打了个哆嗦。“赫，好冰…”  
可李赫宰根本不理李东海的撒娇，自己站在李东海垂着的双腿之间，双手抓住东海只扣了第三颗扣子的白衬衣，用力一撕，纽扣噼噼啪啪的掉落在地板上。

李东海诚实的紧，他也的确被挑起了情欲，既然已经这样了，又何必拒绝呢！  
“赫，怕疼，你帮我！”李东海说的帮他，是帮他扩张。两人的第一次，赫宰因为没有经验，东海也懵懂青涩的要死，二人都吃了不少苦头…李赫宰心疼东海，就忍着害羞去学习怎么才能让东海好过一些。从那之后，除了两人之间的一些情趣小游戏，李赫宰都会细心的帮东海扩张，等东海适应。毕竟东海骨架小，身子也敏感，而他……苦于夜短……

李赫宰已经箭在弦上了，让他跑到卧室去拿润滑剂，还不如直接要了他的命，机智如李总，四下扫视，发现了料理台上的橄榄油。取下油瓶，往掌心倒了不少。  
李东海看到他居然拿做饭用的橄榄油来润滑，羞耻度简直爆表。“啊！不行！别用这个！做饭用的！”

不顾李东海的挣扎，李赫宰的手轻车熟路的打开了东海的身体。修长的手指除了好看，显然在李东海身上也很好用。手指整根没入的时候，刚好能按到东海最受不了的位置。东海一下子就软了身体，大大的眼睛里蓄满了生理性的泪水。  
李赫宰见东海已经完全动了情，小东海也已经立正站好了。手指一边在东海身体里捣乱，一边坏心的问：“海海啊？不要吗？真的不要吗？”  
“闭嘴啊，李赫宰你要不要进来！”  
“可是，东海刚刚不是不想要？”  
东海小脑斧的脾气一上来，显然李赫宰也只有宠着的份了。“嗷！”  
李赫宰怕他嚎坏了嗓子，也不想折磨他的同时也折磨自己，就顺着李东海的意思撤出了手指，把早就准备好了的小赫宰顶住东海。  
“我要进去了。”  
“快一点！”

李赫宰挺腰进入他心心念念的地方，又暖又紧，那种直冲天灵盖的快感，只有他的东海能给。

李赫宰心疼的摸了摸东海汗津津的脸，问到：“疼吗？”  
“有点…还好，不疼，就是有点不疼。”语无伦次的李东海，除了李赫宰，估计谁也不明白他想表达什么了。“非要让我赶紧进来，受苦的不还是你。”  
李东海喘了几口气，适应了李赫宰的尺寸。“…嗯，想要你！…快点动吧赫…”

李东海这个孩子，任谁看都觉得单纯到有点傻。可就是这样单纯的孩子，最知道怎么勾引李赫宰。  
“啧！这可是海海自找的！”  
李赫宰说完，便用力挺腰，让自己进入的更深。随之后退，再顶入。  
李东海没多久便晕晕乎乎的只知道喘息的叫着他的赫。

李赫宰大力进出几次以后，腰微微转了个角度，慢慢的，用力的插入。  
李东海的声音突然高亢起来。“啊！……啊！那！”  
“顶到了吧？海海喜欢吗？”  
显然李东海此时没力气能回答这个问题。  
李赫宰当然也没指望李东海会回答，径自问着：“喜欢吗？喜欢我吗？爱我吗？一直在一起吧海海！好不好？”

明知道得不到答案，可李赫宰还是想问。平时他肯定不会这么草草扩张就进入李东海的。可能是今天早上看到李东海像是要飞走一样，像是不属于人间一样。那种不安，他需要立刻狠狠拥抱李东海，狠狠地进入他跟他做爱，才能确定东海是真的在他身边。  
其实，李赫宰也是个不安的人呢！不敢轻易交付真心的人，往往有着最柔软的内心。最怕受伤的人看起来最冷漠。

本以为东海陷在欲望中，不会听到他说了什么。可李赫宰明明白白的听到了东海说：“嗯！我爱你！”  
李赫宰眼眶泛红，用力拥抱李东海。“海海，我也爱你！真想就这样把你干死，永远都不分开。”  
“好！”毫不犹豫的回答。  
多傻的东海啊！他总说，赫能爱我真好，真幸运能遇到你。他能这样爱我，幸运的人是我吧！  
李赫宰重新振作发狠的顶了顶胯：“那也要看我舍不舍得！”  
说着，李赫宰带着东海进入欲望的海洋，任凭巨浪将两人吞没……  
————————后记————————  
东海在床上睡了一整天，起床后的第一件事就是扔掉了家里所有的橄榄油。从此以后，李赫宰和李东海的家，再也没吃过橄榄油了………真奇怪，为什么呢？咱也不知道，咱也不敢问……  
我不知道啊！不关我的事啊！  
不是我，我没有，我不是，别瞎说啊！


End file.
